Many appliances, such as dish washers, clothes washers, etc., use a water pump which is driven by an electric motor. Most of these pump and electric motor assemblies are mounted in a single housing for ease of mounting in the appliance or the like. One type of housing which has been used for such an assembly included a flat metal top, a separate generally U-shaped metal bottom portion having the ends of its arms secured to the top, and a separate metal end plate secured across one end of the bottom portion and the top portion assembly. The end plate generally has a screen to allow air to enter the housing for cooling the motor. The pump and motor assembly is mounted and secured in the housing from its front open end. A problem with this type of assembly is that the housing is made of a number of different parts which must be assembled prior to inserting the pump and motor assembly therein. This is a time consuming operation which adds to the overall cost of the assembly. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a housing in which the pump and motor assembly can be easily and quickly assembled to lower the cost of the assembly.